


Anything Can Happen If You're Bored Enough

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="altarians.tumblr.com">altarians</a> asked: "drabble: steven stone/a rock"</p><p>It's been too long with too little to do at the Pokemon League.</p><p>(Or: my ASSHOLE best friend sent me this when all I wanted to do was write some fluff but I took it as a challenge I'm going to hell probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Happen If You're Bored Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I ever write and it's between Steven Stone and a fucking ROCK.

It was a dull day at the Pokemon League. It was raining outside, making Victory Road even worse than usual. No challenger had beaten Drake in a long time, the fourth member of the Elite Four having stepped up his training recently in response to May's victory. And so Steven Stone hadn't seen a challenger in... since May's victory, actually.

Steven sighed. It would be ridiculous, he knew, to be upset that Drake wanted his Pokemon to be stronger, but damn it, he hadn't had a challenger in weeks! After the first two weeks, he decided to take a "buisness trip" to Rustboro, helping his father with the company. After another dormant week, he went on a quick trip to Johto, to explore some of the side islands and look for any rare minerals. He returned, but after another two weeks of no challengers, he headed to Sootopolis to spend time with his boyfriend, Wallace.

Which left him in his current situation: out of vacation time, out of friends to visit, and with nothing to entertain him.

He tried calling May to ask if she felt like taking on the League again, but the girl had been working with Team Magma recently on some project or another, and she said that they simply had too much to take care of. Steven would have been worried that Magma was active again, but if May was involved of her free will then it must be fine.

The watch on his wrist ticked away, a painful reminder of his status. His Metagross grumbled, nudging his wrist as if to turn the watch off.

The door opened just then, causing Steven to jump to his feet. 'Finally!', he thought, 'a challen-'

Phoebe stepped in. He sunk back into his chair, defeated, and she giggled.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh," Steven muttered. "You're not the one wasting away in this damn room."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe chuckled, "It's just that you're usually so cool and collected. I haven't seen you this restless in ages!"

Steven rolled his eyes, smiling a little despite himself. "What did you want?"

"The rest of us are going out to lunch, do you want to come? We're going to that battling place in Mauville!"

In fact, Wallace had taken him there just last week, and he wasn't feeling much like socializing. As he opened his mouth to decline, however, he noticed that his Metagross had taken a quick interest in the conversation.

"Phoebe, I think I'm good, but would you take my Pokemon? I'll repay you later, but I'm not feeling up to it." He explained.

"No problem!" she exclaimed, already grabbing his Pokeballs and heading for the door. He chuckled as Metagross followed her, pausing to smile at him before leaving him alone.

'Maybe I should take a nap... there's a couch in the break room, and no one else is here...' Steven mused, ultimately nodding to himself and heading for it.

That's when he saw it.

On his way to the room, he passed Drake's arena, and that's where it was.

The prettiest, most intimidating rock he had ever seen in his life. Just sitting there.

Steven could barely believe his eyes as he raced over to it, picking it up and looking it over immediately.

"Looks like a King's Rock..." he mumbled to himself. "That would explain the jagged edges and circular opening in the middle. It looks different than most though, it's a lot bigger... who would have left it here?"

Shrugging, he decided to keep it. If someone came looking for it, at least it would be accounted for.

'Still,' he thought as he made it to the break room, 'it is unusually big... the opening in the middle is especially intriguing. I wonder if it has a special purpose?'

No longer sleepy, Steven decided he was going to solve the mystery of the unusual King's Rock.

'Maybe something specific is supposed to fit in it? Well, Slowpoke place it on their head to evolve into Slowking, so perhaps this was designed for a Slowpoke with a larger head? I guess I'd learn more with a Slowpoke, though..."

He ran his finger around the inside of the rock. Surprisingly, it wasn't jagged or rough inside, but gently textured, almost soft. It was as though it was designed with the intention of giving comfort to whatever was inside it.

'King's Rocks aren't made by man, though, they're made naturally... but this one is just too perfect, too ideal. This can't be a coincidence. This was made for something else. But what...?'

"Ugh, it's too big to be normal!" he groaned out loud in frustration. And of course, his inner immature teenage boy piped up in his mind, 'That's what she said!'. Like this day wasn't weird enough without that ridiculous thought-

Oh.

......

_Oh._

The hole in the obviously artificially made King's Rock was just the right size for a human penis.

'Shit,' Steven thought, blood rising to his face, 'that's so fucked up, who would even think of that?! ...Although, I guess teenage boys on Pokemon journeys do have their needs... and this is pretty inconspicuous as far as toys like that go...'

"Still," he said out loud, trying to clear up the mess in his brain, "it's pretty damn weird. It doesn't even look like it'd be comfortable, or... any good..." he trailed off, horrified at where his mind was taking him. "No." he groaned. "Oh, no. No way. It's the middle of the day. The others will be back soon. It's a terrible idea. I'm not doing that. Nope."

His mind didn't seem to care what he was saying though, and Steven could only watch himself in horror as he started getting an erection.

'Why?!' he thought, panicking as he raced to the bathroom. He glanced at his watch as he locked himself in a stall and relaxed a little, noting that he still had 30 minutes before the others got back... but there weren't any showers at the League, and his Skarmory was with the others, so flying home and taking a shower wasn't an option...

"Oh, fuck it." Steven sighed out loud, taking the rock and sliding his dick through it.

It was... an interesting experience. The weird texture inside it provided friction if moved up and down quickly enough, and he quickly figured out that if he twisted it around while moving it up and down, the resulting feeling was heavenly.

Figuring that he had some time and the place to himself, Steven decided that he may as well enjoy himself and finish what he started. 

He started at a slow pace, letting himself feel every movement and resulting spike of arousal. It built up very quickly, however, the rock doing a spectacular job, and Steven found himself a panting mess in just a few minutes. The rhythm he established became sporadic and unpredictable, and he had to bite his free hand to stifle some of the sounds he was making.

He came soon after in short bursts, keeping the rock moving throughout his high to maximize his experience.

Trying hard not to think about what he had just done, he cleaned himself (and the rock) up, and headed out of the bathroom...

...and walked directly into Phoebe. Who was blushing furiously.

'Oh, _fuck_ ' Steven thought, resisting the urge to smack himself in the face.

"We, uh, brought some food back for you," Phoebe said, not meeting his eyes. "And no need to pay me back for Metagross and the others, we actually used them to battle our way to a table so it worked out fine. S-see you, I've gotta go back to my arena!" With that, she practically sprinted out of the hallway, leaving a wildly embarrassed Steven alone with his rock and his Pokemon.

Metagross gave him a look that seemed to be somewhere between a smirk and an eyebrow waggle, causing Steven to cringe and look away as he walked back to his arena.

'That was terrible,' he thought as he walked. 'That was actually awful and I hate myself... Fuck, it was so worth it though; wait until I tell Wallace...!'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome! Unless you're reaffirming that I'm going to hell, because I'm well aware of that. 
> 
> Plus, the fact that you clicked on this doesn't make you a saint either :)
> 
> Want me to write something? Drop by my [tumblr inbox!](despairmeguca.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
